


【带卡】我最好朋友的葬礼

by fenglingruyue



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenglingruyue/pseuds/fenglingruyue
Summary: 战后堍x六火卡战后if，有原剧魔改，为防剧透不提及1w1字一发完结可能涉及一点点血腥描写，如感不适，请立刻点x！
Kudos: 21





	【带卡】我最好朋友的葬礼

我最好朋友的葬礼

01

正赶上打折日，超市里人山人海，来采购食材的宇智波带土被家庭主妇大军挤得七荤八素。他的头发长了很多，走路时又总低着头，让人疑心他是盲人——实际上他确实半盲了，木叶给他打封印的时候不小心损伤了眼角膜。也许是故意的，不过没人在意，战fan哪有人权呢？

但他的同居人在乎。临出门前，旗木卡卡西不知道从哪翻出一根合金拐杖，上面还贴着电话购物的小票。带土拒绝了这个滑稽的提议，并赌咒自己永远也不会用上它。逞强的后果就是他在超市被撞了好几个趔趄。

即使有拐杖也会被撞的。带土想。这天第四颗“炮弹”撞在他结实的大腿肌上，被重重弹了回去。“炮弹”本人——一个不足十岁的小男孩——一屁股坐在地上，号啕大哭。

带土呆立在原地，周遭的窃窃私语纷纭而至，加重了他的不安。他忽然想到了一个好主意，赶紧摸索着从口袋里找出一颗糖，递给小朋友。

这招很见效。小孩很快忘记了哭泣，眨巴着眼，伸手去接糖果。人群里忽然冲出一名中年妇女，她把小孩护在怀里，用警惕的眼神怒视带土。

带土摸了摸后脑勺，顿时恍然大悟。

他的兜帽不知何时被挤落了，那副标志性长相暴露在灯光下，突兀得就像闯入羊群的狼。

随着围聚过来的人越来越多，议论声也逐渐提高，变得像雷鸣，像海啸，像黄钟大吕。每一个字撞击在带土的鼓膜里，发出浩大的嗡鸣。

“……杀人犯！”

“战争的罪魁祸首！” 

“他为什么还不去死？”

带土没有仔细辨认他们话语中的内容，反正无外乎是这些。被声讨淹没的男人既没有仓皇逃走，也没有面露局促。他无动于衷地站在那，脊背挺得笔直。如果目光能凝成实质的刀刃，他大概早被凌迟了一万次。

他的表现落在人们眼里无疑成了挑衅。群情沸腾，伴随着一声斥骂，某个胆大的先动了手。“啪”，一枚鸡蛋砸到了男人的额头上，粘稠的蛋液顺着他的面庞缓慢流下，看上去颇有些滑稽。

但没人敢笑，方才嘈杂的超市此刻鸦雀无声。人们不约而同地往后退了一步，在彼此脸上看到了忌惮。

暴风眼之中，白发的男人像是一座在长夜里死去的火山。他目视前方，眼中没有一丁点光。这份沉默一刀刺入了庸常，很快，越来越多的“凶器”朝他招呼过来。软绵绵的力道、破绽百出的投掷轨迹，这一切让带土想起站在十尾头顶看到的情景，也是漫天齐射的忍具和暗器，破空之声、兵戈相撞声、喊杀声猎猎纠缠，大地在尾兽玉冲击下化为焦土。

——“够了，让我来告诉他们，什么是绝望。”

然而此刻，他只是阖上眼，长长地吐出一口气。

关于四战战fan的审判迟迟未落，据说五大国高层为此争吵了几天也没能得出结果。

死刑自然是首当其冲的处置方式，但未必能让死难者的家属满意。重建被摧毁的家园需要数月时间，修补人心却是更大的工程。战争留下的隐痛无声而激烈，仿佛大树底下的暗疾。时至今日行走在村里，仍能看到烈士的遗孀抱着刚出世的婴孩流泪，孩子坐在福利院门口翘首等待，负责心理疏导的医忍走出求助者家门崩溃大哭。木叶还会迎来春天，但这个严冬对人们来说未免太难捱。

为了安抚战后民众的情绪，四战战fan必须暂时活在木叶的管控下，直到出现合适的契机。

想死的死不了，想活的活不成，世上就是有莫奈何一回事。

带土花了一点时间在超市卫生间把自己收拾干净，而后拎上购物袋往住处走。一路上有许多目光落在他身上——尤其是古怪的那半边，大多是憎恶、畏惧，一些是好奇、猜忌，甚至还有一点同情……唯独最后那种是大可不必的。

昔日以一己之力向全忍界宣战的狂徒，现在正义旗下的败犬，多老套的王道戏码。旁人恨不得把他踩进泥里，他也乐于满足这份需求。横竖死人是不需要自尊的，死人存在的意义就是作为精神偶像给予活人安慰，不管正向反向。

带土推开家门，发现同居人已经窝在沙发里了。旗木卡卡西御神袍也没脱，火影斗笠搁在茶几上。听到响动后，他懒洋洋地睁开一只眼，视线落在带土手里的购物袋上，一副刚回家的模样，仿佛刚才尾行带土的不是他。

“今天外面好冷。”带土呼出一口白气团，若无其事地关上门，“晚上吃火锅吗？我买了肉和底料。”

“行啊，要帮忙吗。”

“不用，你继续躺着。”

他们心照不宣地保留着各自的秘密，好像这样才能让平静的生活继续下去。

02

入夜，屋里灯熄了大半，只余床边一盏还微弱地闪烁着。天气晴朗的夜晚，带土没拉窗帘，暗淡的月光投射进来，把屋内摆设的投影拉得很修长。

没人知道——连屋主卡卡西也没发觉——旗木宅邸里藏匿着一只幽灵。上年纪的老宅易生怪谈，幽灵也不是什么罕见品种。它活动隐秘，走起路来悄声无息，只在夜里出来窥视，所以一直和住户相安无事。

尽管幽灵先生如此谨小慎微，但带土还是发现了牠的存在。烛火的跳动是牠刚刚蹑手蹑脚经过的证明，漫游的影子是牠挥舞的爪牙。祂躲在余光里、玻璃折射里，每当带土想去捕捉，祂又像冰山溶解在海里，消失得无影无踪。

带土侧躺在床上，注视白墙，视线随着扭曲的黑白色块移动。有时起风，帘子被吹得抖动，墙上的影子也跟着跳舞，仿佛海底幢幢的水草；更多的时候，一切都保持原样，连空气也静止不动，死寂，暗淡，没有生机。

吱呀，木门被推开一些，光线争先恐后地挤进来，搅散了墙上的黑影。

纯白的人和光一起落进房间，他的脚步很轻，呼吸也很轻，每一步都仿佛踩在泡沫上。月光落在他银白的头发上、睫毛上、指尖，素白的皮肤被映得通透发光。太耀眼了，身处黑暗中的男人下意识地伸手去挡。

带土分享了一半被褥。来客则毫不客气地占领了它，柔软的头发和小动物皮毛似的拱着带土的胸膛。

某种滚烫的情感从休眠的火山里喷出。他们在沉寂的黑暗里对视，在对方眼底看到同样的东西。

要做吗？他用口型发问。

性有什么意思呢？过去的带土不理解，也没想过。他和旗木卡卡西都不是耽于私欲的性格，但唯独这时候表现出要命的急切。交错的手指、纠缠的头发、炽热的肢体、没完没了的索求。卡卡西埋首下去，生涩又极尽主动地。直到一股激流猛地呛进喉管，他才停下动作，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

这又何必呢？带土用手指轻轻摩挲着卡卡西唇边的痣。

带土。那人从嘴里吐出湿漉漉的物事，含混不清地喊他的名字。没有下文。有的话能对死人说，对冷冰冰的石碑说，但不方便对活着的人说。

你不欠我什么。泥制的偶像想这样说，但心底又明镜似的清楚，卡卡西会这样做并非出自亏欠，然而——

他们本在四战尾声一笔勾销了那些弯弯绕绕。如果他在那时死去，卡卡西的生活很快就会回到正轨：成为火影，把鸣人培养成优秀的继任者，带领木叶走来光明的未来……

带土拢了拢卡卡西的头发，漫无边际地想：你说这人怎么就活下来了呢？

该说的都说完了，该托付的也托付了，轰轰烈烈一幕戏演完，到该收官的时候了。可现实偏不让他如意。留下一个人，一个没活头的人，不死不活地吊在人世间。

这个意外使圆满的大结局溅上了一滴墨点，也把本该踏上崭新生活的卡卡西生生绊住了脚步。他到底有没有搞清楚啊？带土想，卡卡西现在理该放任自己待在牢里，等到五大国通好气，在审判书上签个字，一切就像没发生过一样。他还是那个清清白白的英雄火影。

话到了嘴边又说不出口。那个人抱得那么紧，那么用力，好像他是一捧流沙，轻易就会从怀里溜走一样。

算了，只要卡卡西觉得高兴就好。

带土轻拍卡卡西的后背，对视间，在故人眼里再次看到了那张熟悉的脸。人不人鬼不鬼，半面惨白半面枯槁，四叠半的和室拘禁了本该死去的战场亡灵。

03

例行的观摩实践日，火影候补漩涡鸣人捧着一沓公文走进火影办公室。

“哟，鸣人，早上好。”

“早，卡卡西老师。”

金发少年一脚关上门，冲旗木卡卡西草草打了个招呼，看上去有些心不在焉。这对文化课棘手的他来说倒是常态。但六代目却放下笔，单方面中止了学习课程，作出洗耳恭听的模样。

“不……也没有什么。”鸣人有些支吾。说话间，他攥住脖上的围巾，往外拉了拉。卡卡西于是注意到他围了一条灰色的羊绒围巾，是时兴的款式，边缘别出心裁地织了一个狐狸头，显然不是市面上的通货。

卡卡西立刻了然。“是日向家的小姑娘送的吧？”他眯着眼，愉悦地揶揄。

鸣人点点头，抿紧了嘴。

注意到学生面色不佳，卡卡西换了一个方式问:“那你是怎么想的呢？”

鸣人好似屁股下垫着火炉，坐立难安地想了半天，最后闷闷吐出三个字：“不知道。”

哎呀，这可是奇观，一贯把“有话直说”挂在嘴边的少年成了锯嘴葫芦。卡卡西却没像往常一样打趣，而是用温和的目光鼓励鸣人，耐心地等待下文。 

“小时候，我只有一个梦想，那就是要成为火影的说。”鸣人挠挠头，“佐助离开以后，我又一心想把他带回来。连同伴都救不了的人怎么能当火影呢？现在佐助回村了，大家都说我该去过自己的生活，但是，但是……”

如果有一个人和你最难忘的记忆绑在一起，你因他开蒙也因他顿悟，你的青春你的目标你的人生座右铭你的喜怒哀乐统统与他密不可分，放弃他就等于杀死一部分的自己，你能狠下心吗？你能下决心抛弃过去的自己吗？

“对了，佐助向我提交了申请。”卡卡西忽然说，“他希望离开木叶，去调查大筒木一族的真相……作为赎罪。”

“什么赎罪？”闻言，鸣人呼啦从椅子上弹了起来，眼睛圆睁，不敢置信，“佐助这家伙……我好不容易才把他带回来的说！”

鸣人二话不说，放下公文就要出去找佐助问个清楚。他跑得匆忙，以至于险些撞到一名进来述职的暗部忍者。“不好意思啦！”鸣人头也不回地喊。暗部一边摇头，一边把任务书放到火影办公桌上。

“那么我也先回去了。”暗部恭恭敬敬地说。

“等一下，带……”卡卡西说到一半又改口以代号称呼，他摸了摸鼻子，问，“最近工作还习惯吗？”

“卡卡西，我还是觉得太危险了。”暗部，不，带土沉吟了一会儿，“制作假身份、让我这种人混入村子安保系统这种事，如果被高层知道，一定会找你这个火影狠狠算账。”

他试图唤起卡卡西的警惕意识，然而后者听后只是不以为意地笑了笑。带土叹了口气，正准备出去，又听到一把懒洋洋的声音从背后传来：“你帮我看看，窗户那边好像有什么东西。”

差遣他的话倒是说得很顺溜，哪里像那个谦虚有礼的火影呢？带土吞下腹诽，走到窗边查看，原来是几根寄生植物爬上了窗台。许是受到室内暖气影响，植物的枝头竟反季节地开出了一朵小苞。

跟着走过来的卡卡西辨认出了这种植物：“是槲寄生啊。”他又问：“你听过槲寄生的传说吗？”

带土摇摇头，又貌似不经意地看向卡卡西。

然而他等了一会儿，并没有听到下文。

04

凛冬渐浓，木叶隐村即将迎来战后的第一个新年。 

旧年最后一天，南贺川神社灯火通明，盛大的庆典在这里举办。距离那场战争过去半年，亡者长眠于净土，新的花朵又在被血染透的战壕上绽放。一切都在随日升月落、四季更迭不断前进。村庄是这样，人也是这样。

“那么，我想说的就说完了。”作完新年致辞后，六代目火影停顿了一下，目光穿越重重人群，停留在某一处，露出了眉眼弯弯的笑容，“希望大家接下来都有顺遂的一年。”

按照往年的规矩，新年参拜后，火影要留在大名府邸的酒宴上。这会儿是最热闹也最安全的时候，带土和同事换了岗，从人群里溜出来，一路逛到了终结谷。

带土坐在河谷上，眺望底下的灯火。过了一会儿，他听到有人在后头叫他的名字，他回过头，看到卡卡西慢悠悠地走上来。卡卡西脱了那身御神袍，只穿着黑色制式马甲，一晃眼，依稀还是那个闲云野鹤的精英上忍。

“怎么这么快。”

“我把影分身留在席上了。”卡卡西这话说得堂而皇之。他在带土身边坐下，变戏法一样摆出一套白瓷酒具，端起其中一盏，自斟自饮起来。

“还喝啊。”带土的语气里有些微责怪。卡卡西身为隐村现役领袖，在席上肯定少不了被敬酒。但卡卡西看起来仍双目明亮，脸也半分没红，十足的气定神闲。

卡卡西就是这样的人，你很难想象有什么是他做不来的。他从小学习成绩是第一，踢罐子也是第一名，别人还在抓猫的年纪，他已经破格成为上忍了，旁人再嫉妒也没用。

“你要不要来一杯。”卡卡西貌似无意地推过了另一只酒杯，“新年喝菊花酒，会长命百岁的。”

带土却没去接。“那你多喝一点。”

“其实活着也没什么不好的。”沉默了一会儿，卡卡西突然说。

带土把玩着空酒杯，把它高高抛起又接住。这样无趣的活动好似吸引了他的全部注意力，使得他没听到卡卡西的话。

“我第一次喝酒是16岁。”带土攥住酒杯，突兀地开口，“那时我刚平定水之国的内乱，跑到雨之国查看‘晓’组织的进度。然后，你猜我在雨之国的酒肆里看到了谁？”

没等卡卡西作答，带土就继续说了下去。“我看到了弥彦……不对，应该叫他天道佩恩。”他干笑了几声，“能想象吗，卡卡西，一具尸体，居然像模像样地在店里喝酒。”

带土收起了笑容。“我曾观察过‘晓’一段时间。他们三个……就是弥彦、小南、长门他们，每次任务结束都会去那家酒肆。”他说，“他们那时都还是小鬼，虽然很想学大人饮酒庆功，但小南说什么也不同意。无奈之下，弥彦只好大声宣布，成年后的第一天，一定要请全组织来喝酒，喝到被酒肆老板赶出去为止。”

活人在长大，死去的人却永远被固定在死去的年纪。 

“那时我忽然顿悟了，我和佩恩又有什么不同呢？”带土说，“真正的宇智波带土早在12岁那年被埋在神无毗桥下，只剩下谁也不是的幽灵在这里彷徨。一个亡灵、一个死人，在异国他乡相逢，还有比这更值得干杯的事吗？”

这句话看上去真愤懑苦涩，可带土却说得轻而平淡，仿佛在叙说别人的故事。人生短短数十载，一桩济世的骗局耗尽了他所有心力，只留下一团余烬还在微渺地发着热。

带土拿起酒杯，碰了碰卡卡西手里的那只。

“别露出这幅样子来，卡卡西。”白发男人笑得很开心，“我答应你，在死之前，我会努力好好活着。” 

他们围着篝火，有一搭没一搭聊着天，谈起缺席的过往，谈起身边人的事，就像这十八年里从未分别过一样。这一坐就到了后半夜，一滴露水滴在带土纹有暗部印记的手臂上。带土被冷得一激灵，搓了搓有些麻木的手掌，向卡卡西发出了回去的提议。

“卡卡西？卡卡西？”

见卡卡西没回应，带土推了推他的肩膀。后者顺着力道软软地倒了下去，他连忙伸手揽住。

“卡卡西，你还好吗？” 

带土叹了口气，认命地拉过同行人的手臂。醉酒的人不会配合，他费了好大力气才把卡卡西固定在自己背上，而后尝试迈开一小步。这对以往的带土来说并不难，现在让不然。

他一边走，一边忍不住小声埋怨道：“酒量不好就不要喝这么多呀。” 

可惜醉鬼能听懂就不叫醉鬼了。逻辑理智什么的，得等酒液退潮才能回到本人脑袋里。浑然未觉给旁人带来麻烦的卡卡西伸出手，揉乱带土的头发，发出迷糊的呓语：“带土，你的头发怎么白了。”

没等带土想好怎么回答，他突然又叫起来：下雪了。

闻言，带土抬眼看去。

鹅毛般的雪花打着旋落下。是新年的第一场初雪，来势温和，伴着他们的返程，持续下了小半夜。视野内白茫茫一片，蒸腾的热气融化了带土睫毛上的雪粒，水流到眼睛里，他飞速眨了眨眼。

不知过了多久，道路尽头亮起了温暖的灯光，木叶的轮廓现在视野里。带土背着卡卡西深一脚浅一脚往光里走，他走得很慢，在心里祈祷这条路永远走不到头。

回到家里，带土把喝醉的室友小心地在沙发上放平。打来一盆热水，替他收拾干净，又给自己洗了个热水澡。做完这一系列事情，他拉开帘子，才发现已经到了早上。

日出鸿蒙，云翳拨开一线，泼下万千祥光。早起的村民迎着晨曦走出家门，开始例行的年关走亲；街道边却还有闲不下来的店主出摊，吆喝声袅袅融入炊烟里；穿着新衣裳的孩童奔跑嬉闹……大抵是节日的原因，哪怕只是 缩小的身影，看上去都满溢着祥和与希望。

一年伊始，万物皆有新气象。

带土看了一眼在床上熟睡的卡卡西，拉上了帘子。

夜晚再一次降临在这座宅邸。

05

习惯是一件可怕的事。

每天起床换着花样的早饭、中午送来的便当、休息日忍术对练、睡前互道晚安……这些琐碎的点滴在潜移默化中瓦解着旗木卡卡西的武装，甚至于他有时会忘记他们的处境，只以为故事原本就是这样——他和带土在木叶一同长大，一个当上火影，一个成为火影的暗卫。尽管曾走错路，但终究回到了该回的地方。

但更多时候反之。

他们的意识都太过强韧，被现实牢牢系着，以至于谁也编不出美丽的梦话。

“六代目大人，我们到了。”

引路的武士打断了卡卡西的思绪。卡卡西抚平了御神袍的褶皱，踏入了铁之国作战室。

以往五影会谈地点都选在木叶，但这次铁之国却发来书信，千万恳求五影到故地重聚。于是相似的场景在一年后再现，不同的是，这次与会者脸上不再阴云密布——影们像老熟人一样打着招呼，交流各村的近况，直到东道主从座上站起来。

“重大发现！”三船难掩激动的心情，大声宣布，“诸位一定想不到我们在打扫战场时发现了什么！”

他故作神秘地停顿在这里，拍了拍手。铁之国武士们抬着一只灵柩走进房间里。

看到那具棺材，一个可怕的猜想浮现在卡卡西脑海中。其余四影也仿佛明白过来，他们面面相觑，每个人都在对方眼里看到了如出一辙的震惊。

“没错，就是诸位想的那样！”

白布、棺盖和谜底在众人面前一同揭开。无怪三船如此喜不自胜，他们竟发现了四战战犯之一、宇智波斑的尸首。受仙人体惠泽的缘故，一年过去，这具身躯竟还保持着润泽和弹性，血管鼓起，鲜活生动，仿佛下一秒就会坐起。

三船上前扒开尸首的眼皮，露出完好的眼睛，引得在场的人发出了抽气声。“轮回眼……以及，和轮回眼有关的秘术。”三船把热切的目光投向火影，“木叶应该是最清楚的了。”

“轮回天生……”我爱罗吐出了术式的名字。

有那么一瞬间卡卡西没听懂他们在说什么。他们话里的每一个字他都认得，但组合在一起就成了一段密文，从他的左耳进去，再从右耳原封不动地出来。卡卡西轻轻晃了晃脑袋：“四战过去快一年了，轮回天生究竟能不能复活当时的死者……”

“六代目火影？”照美冥皱眉看着他。

站在火影身后的暗部上前一步，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。卡卡西这才意识到自己的失态，连忙咳嗽一声，作出了正确的回答：

“我明白了。”

白发男人在面具底下露出微笑。借着御神袍的遮掩，他握住了六代目的手，轻柔且缓慢地，直至十指深深相扣。 

真好。他想，他又一次毁掉了卡卡西对未来的期望。

06

换眼手术将在一个月后举行。

亲历第四次忍界大战的五影都知道，对宇智波一族来说，换眼不过是徒手就能完成的事。但他们讨论后，仍决定用手术的方式为战犯换上轮回眼。 这并非是出于人道主义考量，而是因为轮回眼只有一对，能承载它的容器也仅有一具。没人愿意冒这个风险。

何况谁都看得出来，现在的宇智波带土早已不是昔日战场上所向披靡的“鸢”。

但仍有细节未敲定。

“你搞清楚！”五影会谈的最后一天，脾气暴躁的艾一掌拍裂了会议桌，指着旗木卡卡西呵斥道，“要让宇智波带土施展轮回天生，就不能再封印他体内的查克拉流动。届时将是忍界最危险的时候，如果……”

“雷影，稍安勿躁。”大野木示意他冷静，同时转过头看向卡卡西，“我相信你也明白，这是最安全的方式，新上任的六代目火影。”最后一小节被他咬得很重。

“我明白，土影大人。”卡卡西温和地向土影的解围举动致谢，语气却半分不退，“但恕我做不到。”

卡卡西与四影坦然对视，语气平稳而有力：“宇智波带土诚然是罪大恶极之人，但如果没有他的协助，我们绝不可能击败大筒木辉夜。”

“——如果没有他，这一系列事情也就不会发生了！”按捺不住怒意的艾铁青着脸打断。

“我无意为他开脱。”卡卡西把语速放得很慢，确保旁人能听清每一个字，“但钉住他的双足，或者剜去他的膝骨……恕我不能接受这些提议。”

“不管带土曾经做过什么，但现在，我认为他的觉悟配得上一个体面的善终。”他说着起身摘下了火影斗笠，冲四影深深一礼，垂着头，声音低沉，“我愿意用性命担保……这是我个人的请求，拜托诸位了。”

“并不是信不过六代目火影，但这不是某人的担保能解决的事。”照美冥有些不忍，但还是适时开口，“如果四战战犯突然反叛，那操刀手术的医忍会第一个成为受害者。”

“是的。”卡卡西点头，“这就是我要说的另一件事了。”

他平静的目光扫过与会众人：

“我希望由我亲自完成这台手术。”

自那以后，有意无意的，大家开始尽可能避免打扰六代目。两名火影辅佐过滤了村中琐事，只把要紧的公文留在火影办公桌上；鸣人也一反围着老师问这问那的习惯，每周下课就跑，绝不久留。

唯一的例外是当事人本人。

和周遭人的异常表现相比，卡卡西依旧过着铁打不动的中年社畜生活，平淡得令人发指，该上班上班，该吃饭吃饭，该散步散步，该遛狗遛狗，只在日程表上添了一项特殊安排——到木叶医院报到。

这天，卡卡西在路上偶遇了一个许久未见的熟人——滞留村中的宇智波佐助站在一乐拉面店门口，浑身散发着“生人勿近”的气场，眼角却偶尔往远处一瞥。卡卡西当然知道他在等谁，冲对方打了个招呼，不多打扰，自顾自地往前走。

“卡卡西。”

佐助一反常态地叫住了他。卡卡西转过头，面色逐渐凝肃起来，做好了讨论重要事情的准备。但年轻的宇智波只是看着街道，不咸不淡地说了一句“保重身体”，便瞬身离开了原地。

被晾在风里的卡卡西结了个印，确信自己并没有中幻术。他清楚他的学生并不是热衷闲聊的人，诸如寒暄话家常这种社交情景永远不会出现在他们之间。佐助莫非出了什么状况？

这一疑惑一直持续到卡卡西走进探监室。和佐助同族的男人听罢，露出了爽朗的笑容：“什么嘛，那小子是在担心你啊。”

“担心我什么。”卡卡西不免感到好笑，抬手摸了摸自己的脸，自言自语道，“难道我的状态看起来很糟糕吗？”

昏暗的监狱里，视力几乎全退的带土眯起眼，涣散的目光缓慢聚焦到卡卡西身上。“看不太清。”他尝试了几下，就干脆地放弃了。

卡卡西弯腰凑近栅栏，好让带土能把手放到他的脸上。后者装模作样地捏了捏，又捏了捏，最后咂咂嘴，得出了结论：“胖了……大概有五斤。”

“怎么可能。”卡卡西挑眉，“我最近可是很忙的。”

“忙什么？”

“为了让你少受点罪，我也是有在努力的好不好。”卡卡西抱怨起来，说自己一把年纪还要反过来向学生拜师；说起现在学医的女忍者个个神经强悍得不得了，竟能一边解剖一边吃下午茶；又说起自从继任副院长的小樱把大厅锤出一个大洞后，医闹现象几乎没有再出现过……

卡卡西絮絮叨叨地说，带土安安静静地听。他很想对卡卡西说没必要这样做，他早就不是那个摔一跤都要死要活的宇智波带土了。但转念一想，如果这能让卡卡西心里舒服一点，揣着糊涂又何妨呢？ 

五影达成一致后，作为轮回眼容器的宇智波带土被重新关押起来，每天由秘术忍者输送定量的查克拉。为防囚犯逃脱，来自五大国的暗部日以继夜地轮守在监狱门口。

实际上，宇智波带土可说是坦然地接受了这个决定。除去每日的例行检查外，他几乎整日整夜待在床上，不发出一点动静。如果不是胸膛还在微弱起伏，他看上去简直像一株死去的苍白植物。

监狱里每天都有各式各样的人进进出出。起初六代目常来探望，但随着日期临近，火影踏足监狱的次数一次次减少。不过即便是同处一个房间里，两人也鲜少交流。更多的时候，他们只是待在那里，凭借交错的呼吸感受对方的存在。

07

定下的日子很快到了。手术被安排在一个封闭的房间里进行。在主刀人的要求下，监视者被请退到玻璃窗外，室内仅剩下两名主角，过分空旷，过分安静。

器械清点完毕后，卡卡西戴上了纯白的医用手套。

“慢着，还是取右眼吧。”当下颔被托起，原本一副无所谓态度的宇智波带土突然又开口。卡卡西没理由拒绝这个请求。

卡卡西没有说谎，他确实为这天准备了很久。惯常杀人的手改握手术刀也很稳，没给人带去多余的折磨。他幻想练习用的假人，一边用镊子夹起一块酒精棉，仔细擦拭过宇智波带土的眼皮和眼眶内壁。

消毒结束，卡卡西的手背无意识地扫过带土垂落的睫毛，隔着塑胶手套，细微地感受到那簇毛发在掌下极快颤了颤。

“紧张吗？”卡卡西问。

“你在说什么笑话。”战犯从鼻腔里发出了类似笑的气音。

带土的声音听上去很平静，不像在说谎。卡卡西听在耳里，脑中无端浮出一些画面来。有时是因为迟到被自己训斥的带土，有时是从异世界出来、双目流血的带土。他想时间真是奇妙的东西，能把昔日怕疼的小男孩变成现在硬气的模样。他以前从来想象不到。

十九年前那场手术把他们连接在一起，终于又将他们分开。

卡卡西不再说话，专注于手上的动作。他握着手术剪，沿角膜缘环形剪开结膜，向下分离结膜和组织、部分肌肉，保留一小部分肌腱。剪除干净牵连的神经和筋膜后，卡卡西用两根手指把带土的上下眼皮撑到极致，另一只手转动手腕，小而灵巧的金属小匙一刨，便不费力气地把眼珠与眼眶分离开来。

新鲜且富有弹性的眼球被夹到金属器皿里，咕噜噜滚动了几圈后停下，变成了一枚安静的糖果。

取出填充物后，那只眼睛变得空荡荡的。薄薄一层眼皮覆在凹陷的眼窝里，皱巴巴地蜷着，就像哭泣一样往下渗血。

但两人都明白，他们已经到了不会流泪的年纪。

卡卡西掀开带土的眼皮，向黑黢黢的眼眶里塞入纱布。在血止住前他们有一些交谈的余裕。然而手术甫一中止，玻璃窗外的视线一下变得极有分量。压抑的气氛如洪水覆顶，充盈了封闭的空间，不啻额外的折磨。

卡卡西有意说些什么度过这段空白，便操起开玩笑的语气问：“我的手艺比起琳怎么样？”

“差远了，琳的手法比你温柔多了。”带土不假思索地回答，“不过看在你是第一次的份上，勉强给个8分吧。”

“那还真是不好意思啊。”卡卡西毫无歉意地说。

他靠在手术台上，看了一眼那只干瘪的右眼眶，很快又把头扭过去。一股不真实感挟带焦躁击中了他的心房。

那里应该是鼓鼓囊囊的，有一颗饱满漂亮、属于爱哭鬼的眼球，黑亮且水润。卡卡西没有意识到自己无法忍受这一点。等到他停手的时候，那颗浸泡在溶液里的轮回眼已经消失了——

这是一次完美的手术。

旗木卡卡西脱下手套，捋了一把额头，后知后觉地发现手心和脸沁满了汗水。

围观人群挤入手术室里，把他们围在中间，紧张地确认着情况。看到轮回眼在战犯的眼眶呈现出活态，忍者们顾不得上司的脸色，或雀跃或欢呼，四处奔走相告。 

熙熙攘攘的人群簇拥下，穿着手术服的六代目仿佛独自置身孤岛，其余四影对他说了什么，他只是木然点头。直到被狂欢的人群越推越远，他的脑海里只剩下一件事——

原来这个人真的要死了。

六代目突然恍惚起来，他用颤抖的双手捂住眼睛，靠在墙上，无声地痉挛。

直到这时，他终于对宇智波带土即将死亡一事产生了实感。

08

和往常一样的上班日，火影办公室迎来了一位不同以往的客人。

旗木卡卡西打开门，一大束热热闹闹的满天星跳入他的眼帘。花朵裹在玻璃纸里，用红色的缎带扎紧，被山中花店的姑娘大大方方递到他面前。

“生日快乐，六代目大人！”山中井野笑眯眯地说。

“谢谢你。不过，还是不要叫大人啦。”卡卡西微笑着纠正。

“并不是我送的。我的礼物要等晚上聚餐再拿出来呢！”井野神神秘秘地眨眼。

“这是几个月前一个暗部忍者订下的花束。”她解释，他戴着面具，走进店里的时候有点局促，好像很怕人发现似的。井野问他要不要在贺卡上写点祝福语，他一开始说不用，过了会儿又说写吧。

“他肯定是你的忠实粉丝，酝酿了很久才舍得动笔。写完后他又一直和我道谢，说给我添麻烦了。”山中井野取笑道,“我还没见过这么青涩的暗部小哥呢。”

卡卡西打开花束里的贺卡，上面是一个端正的“寿”字。

原来他没有敷衍自己。卡卡西这样想着，竟有些高兴起来。他那时是认真考虑过活下去的。

六代目上任以来的第一个生日，大名公卿、村里宗族送来的贵重珍品摞满了办公室一角，把满天星衬得平淡不已。井野看六代目半天没接，心里有些急。人们有时把送花当作社交礼仪，有时则希望借花言情，传递无法宣之于口的感情。她爱花知花，自然也希望受赠者能感同身受。

于是，井野如数家珍地说起花语，她说满天星寓意守护和思念，是很适合送给偶像的花。

卡卡西嗫嚅着吐出几个短促的音节。“什么？”少女没听清，追问道。

六代目很快收敛了情绪，配合着露出了惊喜的表情——他微微睁大眼睛，珍重地接过了井野手里的花，收拢手指，缓慢抱住花束，无声而温柔地微笑。

“谢谢，这是我今年收到最棒的礼物。”

下班后，旗木卡卡西抱着两束花，一路和村民打招呼，徒步走回家。

走过游步道，尽头见一座老式木质宅邸。屋前是一片广袤的水稻田，所有者没有留下子嗣，去世后，这片地便充了公。六代目出钱买下它，最近在边上添了一座新坟和一块无字碑。

卡卡西撩起衣摆，在地头坐下，将收在袖里的酒具在坟前排开，慢慢斟满，慢慢地喝。夜色无声无息落在他的肩头，花和血肉消解在坟茔里。满天都是繁星，遍地都是花香。

这个夜晚，旗木卡卡西终于和过去的一部分自己达成了和解。他没有再踏足那座坟墓——哪怕离他家仅有几步之遥，并决心不再悼念宇智波带土。他早晚会和那人重逢的，在此之前，他还有一段漫长而圆满的好人生。

【the end】

**Author's Note:**

> 本质上来说是届到的战后，虽然有这样那样的外因，但是结局是遵循原著路线、心意相通、充满希望的延伸。所以我觉得大概不能算传统Be……吧？


End file.
